The Wraith
by kyrins
Summary: When Karkat starts having visions from the past, he throws them off as unwanted nightmares. However, when they become increasingly frequent and intense, he finds himself and his friends uncovering the mysteries of a cult of missing teenagers from twenty years before...
1. Intro

**|| CHAPTER ONE: INTRO ||**

**|| GLOVERSVILLE, NY ||**

**|| 2014 ||**

_Heavy breathing. Sweaty palms. A beating heart that feels like it'll escape out of its chest at any moment._

_A young man, barely out of high school, is walking back in terror as he stares at the writing scrawled across the grimy walls. It wasn't there the last time he looked, yet he's the only person in the house. He has to be. Nobody else ever comes here, nor has anybody entered since he arrived._

_Behind him, he hears somebody move, followed by a menacing laughter. He turns, glancing around nervously whilst trembling._

"_W-who's there?" He calls, wanting an answer but not expecting one._

_And his expectations are correct. No response, just another laugh and a lone honk of a horn. The lack of a reply merely makes him more nervous, and he takes a step forwards, the floorboards creeping under his weight._

_He's not sure, but the sound of something scratching the wall is becoming increasingly noticeable and louder. The laugh returns once more, as does the horn, with no real explanation as to where it's coming from._

_The only way the young man knows he can find the answer to his question is by actually going into the next room. Taking a step forwards, he places his clammy hands onto the door handle and opens the door. Deep down inside he knows what he's expecting to see, even though he hopes that he's somehow wrong._

_It couldn't be. It can't be. Not after what happened all those years ago._

"_I-It's a miracle…" He mutters, although it certainly isn't a good one._

_Right in front of him stands-_

"Care to join us, Karkat?"

"Uh?" Immediately I snap out of my thoughts and return to the world of algebra and the sanctuary of the classroom. The teacher's staring at me, his arms folded and a general look of distaste in his eyes. "Uh... Sorry sir." I mutter, unable to find the motivation to argue back, although I want to scream at him for being a blithering shithole.

"I should think so, Vantas. I'd hate to think there was something much more interesting than this lesson." His tone is snide and sarcastic, as per usual, and somebody sniggers at the front of the class. I scowl, trying to return to my work and away from the attention of everybody else.

Behind me, Sollux prods my back with his chewed up pencil. "You alright, KK?"

"Yeah, just... Thinking about stuff again."

"You're not your usual self today." He mutters, turning over the page in the workbook and scribbling down another answer. "You're not as... Crabby."

"I'm not in the fucking mood, Sollux."

"Ah, never mind then. Seems that you are your usual crabby self after all."

I grunt again; even though I don't want to think about the whole house thing again, part of me wanted to know what happened next, or why I even had that thought - weird ass horror isn't my usual cup of tea, nor is it the kind of stuff I write about usually.

Still, if it's all in my head, then I can surely think of it again later.

The rest of the lesson passes without much difference to normal - Sollux finishes before everybody else, I'm confused as per usual and we get a massively large amount of homework that nobody will even bother to do. As we file out of the lesson, Terezi bounces over to me, grinning.

"Are you ok, pal?" she says, looking as if she's just come off a bouncy castle instead of an algebra lesson. "You seem kind of down."

"Yeah, I'm fine. For god's sake, why is everybody asking whether there's something wrong with me?"

"Well, you were kinda muttering to yourself and panicking a bit..."

"I was?" By this time, Sollux's caught up with us and is walking with his back hunched and his hands in pockets, attempting to look cool. He doesn't but the little shitsponge does look vaguely amusing as he tries to blend in.

"You talking about KK's mythical mutterings?" He asks, turning to Terezi. "He sounded like he was praying to Satan or something." She laughs loudly at his comment and people begin to stare at us as they walk past.

"Karkat the satanic worshipper!" She cries. "I didn't know you were secretly a Makara!"

"I'm not." I hiss, not finding it funny at all. "I don't even remember talking. I just saw a house... There was some kid with glasses getting all freaked out because there was honking and stuff. And writing scrawled across the walls."

"Sounds like you've been watching too many horror programs." Sollux mutters. "Looks like your poems are going to be all dark and satanic now instead of that romantic crap, which isn't exactly a bad thing if I'm honest."

"Whatever." I mutter; I'm used to them taking the piss out of my poems. Besides from Kanaya, nobody really got them and thought that it was weird that somebody like me wrote about romance. "Anyway, I'm going home now. You want to come round to my place?"

Sollux and Terezi glance at each other, as if they're trying to think of something to say, then turn back to me.

"Sorry pal, but the parents want us to help out in the shop." Terezi mutters, shrugging her shoulders. "Unless you want to come and help us?"

"I'm cool thanks." Although Terezi and Sollux have the some of the coolest parents I knew, they're always off doing crazy skater things. Sometimes they don't even turn up to school because they're halfway across the country at a video game convention or at a skateboarding event, and their parents always come into school to back them up because of it.

"Oh, alright then, but smell you later, Karkat!" Terezi yells as she runs towards her parents' car with Sollux following her at a slower pace. "Later KK." He calls, trying to catch up with his step-sister but at the same time not really bothering to do so.

Walking past the school gates, I begin to make my way home, staring at the people as I stroll past them and their daily lives. As time goes by, darkness is slowly arriving, but I'm in no rush; it's rather peaceful being alone, and besides, Kankri would only just give me an ill-informed lecture about some social justice issue somewhere in the world.

Slowly the streets became empty, leaving me with more time to think about the daydream I had had before. I'd had strange daydreams before, but this one felt different from the others I've had. For a start, it's dark and unusual, but more worryingly, it feels familiar, as if it had somehow happened before to me.

I try to shake the feeling off, but by the time I get home, I'm still thinking about it. Kankri's loud nasal voice fills the hallway as I open the door, finding him in the middle of a rant on the phone to somebody.

"…And he told me to pay attention when I tried to point out an error. Pay attention. That is an ableist comment and potentially triggering to those who suffer from the conditions ADD and ADHD. I tried to notify him of this, but he would not listen and said that I was wrong. Well, I was only trying to educate him…" He turns to me and pulls a face to let me know that he'll speak to me at the end of his phone conversation. _Whatever,_ I think, walking away. _He'll be at least another damn hour._

I begrudgingly head up the stairs and into my room, almost falling onto my bed with relief; my head's cloudy and confusing, and the day has just been long and tiring. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I check for any messages. Sollux's sent me snapchats, and Kanaya's texted me about homework, but I can't be bothered to send a reply. Instead, I reach for my laptop, opening it up and loading a Word document due a sudden wave of writing inspiration.

However, it's not like the other waves I usually have – Sollux seems to have been right, since the first thing I write isn't an opening line to a romantic poem, but a single word.

HONK.

I stare at the screen, trying to think of something else to add to the desolate page, yet I'm failing to. The word screams back at me as if it's demanding I type something else, but I cannot think – I know nothing about the place in my head, yet it seems so familiar. The blood rushing through my veins feels warmer and angrier, and I have no idea why. Clicking the button at the bottom of my page, Google comes up on the screen, and I type the word into the search bar. Nothing comes up, except something about a dumb musical about ducks and some webpage about diabetic comas. Sighing, I switch back to the Word document, tapping my fingers in frustration against the keyboard as I try and think of something else to add.

Suddenly, there's a tap at my door and it opens, revealing Kankri. He stands there for a moment, his arms folded and his eyes resting on me.

"What do you want?" I ask, not looking up from the screen.

"Since you have only just come in, I came upstairs to see if you were alright, and also to see what you were up to." His tone is monotonous yet judging like it always is, which just makes me feel annoyed. He's always made it clear that he doesn't like paternal terms since they propose a hierarchy, yet treats me like I'm inferior and pathetic compared to him.

"Nothing." I don't have time to listen to one of his incomprehendable garbage, but it looks like I don't have a choice.

"I'm guessing that you have been with Terezi and Sollux for the last few hours. As you may know by now, I do not fully approve of your friendship due to their parents, and the irresponsible actions and attitudes they have towards school and the general education system. Of course, the way you are currently taught goes against my basic principles, yet their lack of a positive attitude towards learning is…"

"I don't care." I snap, finally looking up and wishing that the boring pustule will leave me alone. "Unless you're going to say something useful, I don't give a fuck."

Kankri takes a step closer, frowning, and glances at the Word document on my screen. When he sees the word, his facial expression changes briefly into one of shock, but he quickly hides it and tuts.

"What form of poem are you intending to write now?" For once he's not giving a big speech, which gives me a sense of relief even though I still don't want his questions.

"Dunno."

"And the word honk… What do you mean by it?"

"I don't know."

"I cannot fathom how a poem on romance could start with the word honk, but…"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW." I shout, annoyed by his presence. "Just leave me alone, alright?"

He looks as if he's going to try and argue with me, but then sighs, shaking his head, and finally leaves me alone and away from his annoying moods. Even though I'm tired and could fall asleep any time soon, something about Kankri's expression leaves me wondering. He looked scared and vaguely nervous, which isn't normal for him. Even though he's an annoying douchebag, I still feel a small bit of concern.

Before I can do anything else though, I'm interrupted as my phone suddenly rings. It's Terezi.

As I hit the answer button, her voice sounds different than usual.

"Hey, Karkat. Something really weird just happened. Like, really weird."


	2. Whut

**|| CHAPTER TWO: Whut ||**

**|| GLOVERSVILLE, NY ||**

**|| 2014 ||**

"What is it?" I reply, trying not to panic. _There's not even anything to worry about, so calm down, _I think, although I don't seem to be doing a good job.

"Sollux was cleaning out the storeroom round the back, and he found this box of things apparently." She speaks a lot slower than usual, pausing at the end as if she's waiting for my reply.

"Yeah? What things were they?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, go and have a look then."

"I can't! I'm blind!" She giggles, but then goes back to her serious tone and calls Sollux's name, asking him what he found and whether he could look through the box. I sigh, shaking my head as I hear the two faffing around and rummaging through the contents of the box.

"Uh… Well, there's a bunch of gaming and skateboarding magazines, and some old penny board. It all smells really weird, like of stale old coppery stuff."

"Is that it?" I hiss. "Seriously? You called me up saying something really weird happened, and I was worried for a second. How the fuck is some shitspewing magazines on video games weird? Your parents spend their whole time cosplaying as video game characters so you should be fucking used to all of this!"

"Not all the time…" Terezi points out. "Like, only when there's a convention to go to. But it is weird, Karkat! Like, they never keep old things, especially when it's no longer cool? And some stinky penny board definitely isn't cool."

"You're wasting my time." I mutter angrily, and stare at my laptop in distaste, wanting to return back to Google for more writing inspiration. I'm about to hang up but then I hear Sollux ask Terezi for the phone.

"KK?"

"What?"

"Uh, you've not gone all dicky again, have you? You don't hate us?"

"No I don't. You two are just massive brainless barfpuppets who need to stop fucking around and go back to work."

He's silent for a second, as if he's trying to think of something to say. For a moment I feel kind of bad about the whole situation, but then remember that I wasn't the person who started the whole prank call business and got somebody unnecessarily worried about a non-existent problem.

"Well, I suppose there was something kind of weird in the box. I think there's a Ouija board." As he tries to say it, his voice shakes as he struggles to pronounce the words. It sounds amusing, but I try to hide my laugh. "I don't know why Mom and Dad would have one. They're not really the satanic type."

"You sure it's not part of a cosplay? Or maybe they used to fuck around with ghosts and spirits back in the day. Who knows?"

"Uh, I guess. It's got a pretty cool pattern on it and it does look pretty funky, but they've been kind of stupid and gotten some purple paint on the corner. Might bring it into school tomorrow and show it to you, y'know."

"Sure, whatever. Anyway, you dickweeds got anything else you want to punk me with, or are you going to get back to work?" I ask. Normally, I'd talk for longer, but I'm not in the mood.

Sollux laughs and says goodbye with Terezi, and then hangs up. I put the phone down on my bed, and start Googling again. It's like hitting a brick wall, though: I can't properly concentrate, and my mind keeps returning to my previous thought. Once again, nothing of much importance comes up on Google, so I give up for the night and soon fall asleep.

_The young man stares at the shadowed figure in front of him, his eyes growing wider in fear._

"_W-who are you?" He gasps, wanting to know who it is. Somehow, his feet won't let him move any closer to unmask the person, so instead he stands there paralyzed in pure terror. The figure gives no reply, but instead raises a hand to the side. In their hand rests what looks like a baton, but the lack of light is obscuring its true form._

"_What are you planning on doing to me?" The man tries to get his voice to sound powerful and strong, but instead it comes out to sound like the young boy he once was. Something in the back of his head is telling him to turn around and face the wall, so he does, using all his strength to do so._

_Another message is scrawled in sloppy purple paint._

_MOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs BrO :O)_

When I wake up the next morning, my head aches and I feel groggy. Nevertheless, I still get up and sort myself out for school. As I head downstairs for breakfast, Kankri is sitting at the table, flicking through the newspaper and eating toast.

"Hello, Karkat." He says, not looking up. "Was your sleep alright, or was it anguished?"

"What the hell do you mean?" I mutter, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and an apple from the side.

"You were moaning a lot, and it seemed as if you were… triggered by something. I am unsure as to what, since I was not listening fully, but is it possible that you were dreaming about being attacked by some of the poorer people in the area? It is rather annoying when people's dreams and thoughts do not come with appropriate warnings, as mere mentions of certain topics do cause me levels of stress, for example."

I can't even be bothered to answer him and his shitty views, and just head out of the apartment without saying goodbye. Even though Kankri and I are the lowest of the low, and are barely able to afford the payments on our apartment, he still looks his nose down on other people who are below the poverty line, and expects me to talk to people who have money.

Still, the fact that he mentioned that I had been moaning gives me a slight cause of concern, especially since I have no recollection of it. If Kankri wasn't being such a dick I would've asked him more. _Urgh, just let it drop. People always moan in their sleep. _Pondering that thought, I walk to school cautiously, trying to avoid the glances of people as they stare at my tired figure.

By the time I arrive, the school's buzzing with other students making their way to lessons. Among the sea of faces, I try and find Sollux and Terezi. It takes a while, but eventually I find the two of them by their lockers, talking. In his hands Sollux is holding a carrier bag with a large shape inside.

"Is that…" I ask, pointing at the bag and forgetting to greet them. They both turn to me, Terezi grinning about something and Sollux slowly taking the board out of the bag to show me.

"It is indeed, KK. It was pretty hard to get it out of the house this morning without the parents noticing, but we managed."

"Why do you even want to see the Ouija board so much?" Terezi asks, tilting her head slightly. "I thought they didn't work. They do sell them in the toy store after all."

"Just thought it would be cool to look that." I shrug, but something about the board seems familiar. In a way, it's like I've seen it before, but it would be hard to; Kankri's installed a safe search browser onto our internet and actively promotes secularism, yet the strange patterns remind me of something. "Maybe we could play with it at lunch or something since we have nothing to do today."

"Man, I was going to spend my lunch break doing some casual coding, but I'll give it to you to look after for a bit. My code's getting pretty awesome and some dude in China commissioned me to code his website for him, so I better do stuff for my customers." He hands me the board and I place it in my school bag, making sure I don't bend any of my books in the process.

"That's pretty cool." I'm not really paying attention to Sollux's coding endeavours, but he seems to be getting commissioned a whole lot more at the moment, leaving him with a much larger bank balance than I could dream of. "Anyway, I'm going to piss of to class now, so I'll see you two around."

After my morning lessons, Terezi comes and finds me and we head out to the edge of the field – "So nobody can see us summoning Satan," as she puts it – and sit down under a large oak tree. I pull it out of the bag and rest it on the dusty floor.

"So," I say.

"So…"

"Any idea how to use this?"

"Nope! I can't SEE a way of finding it out either."

I groan at her joke and turn the board around, somehow hoping that there's a set of instructions engraved onto the back or something. As I expected, there's nothing, just a continuation of the trippy pattern.

"Do you think Sollux would have any clue how to use it?"

"Probably not."

"Well, that's helpful." I snap. "Would anybody have a fucking clue or am I meant to randomly guess?" Normally, I would just give up at this point and not bother using it, but somebody about the board's making me curious and I want to see what it is. Terezi, on the other hand, seems to be treating this all as a game, but she goes silent for a second as she tries to think of somebody who would be able to understand it. "Uhh, Aradia went through a goth phase a while back, so she might know. Plus she's pretty awesome and will probably help us."

_I'm pretty sure she's still going through a goth phase since she's still acting all super emotionless, _I think, but don't say anything. Terezi sometimes talks about her before she discovered ghosts and death and when she actually displayed some emotion, so I don't want to insult her in front of Pyrope's face. We stand up to try and find Aradia, but it's difficult; the lack of goths in the school means she often hangs alone and seldom talks to people.

"Urgh, if I knew how to use an Ouija board I'd try and talk to her through it." Terezi sighs in frustration, turning to me as if I'm expected to know what to do. "Plus it's really heavy and I just want to find a way of communicating to ghosts or whatever."

"Well you don't, so stop being a whiny fucktard. And besides, you were saying about how they're just useless a moment ago."

"Stop being a butt and just try and find Aradia!" Terezi's annoying voice is getting louder, and I'm about to shout at her when I see a small girl stand behind her and cough, her dark hair wildly shooting across her face and making her pale skin look even paler.

"You were looking for me?" She says, her tone sombre. "Why?"

"Oh, Aradia!" Terezi gives a nervous laugh and turns towards her. "We were looking for you!"

"I gathered that, but why?"

"We have an Ouija board, and we were wondering whether you had any idea on how to use one." I mutter, keeping my voice quiet in case anybody else overhears. As soon as I mention the board, her whole expression changes: her face lightens up and she starts grinning, as if we had just offered to take her to Disneyland instead of asking if she could talk to dead people through a toy.

"They're pretty fun!" She says, clasping her hands together. "So do you want to use it? Like, now?"

"Yeah!" Terezi starts grinning as well, since it seems that she's totally reverted back into her pre-goth stage self. "C'mon, let's use it now!" Both girls stare at me, as if they expect me to pull it out there and then and start reading it, totally disregarding the fact we're stuck in the middle of a school corridor filled with incompetent groinhumpers.

"Don't you think we should go outside at least so we're away from everybody?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "Like, I know you're both so enthusiastic to use it or whatever, but I don't need a bunch of shitsponges over my shoulder asking me to spell out 'ayyy lmao' or 'your mum' or something." Aradia sighs, as if she'd have enjoyed the prospect of speaking to ghosts in text talk, but nods her head in agreement. "I suppose you have a point." She mutters, turning to Terezi. "We better do what the Vantas wants us to do."

"Urgh, he's spoiling the fun, but whatever." Terezi says half-seriously, but the three of us head outside, ready to start communicating to the dead.

**author's note: i just wanted to say thanks for liking and reviewing this fanfic! when i read the three reviews i got super happy (to the point where my hands were blushing lols) and i'm very glad that you're enjoying my writing! i hope you continue to like it! but urgh sorry this instalment is kinda shitty n p fillerish n keeps staling but pls forgive me fanfic is p hard 2 write B( still, i think the next chapter's going to be better than this one, so don't give up hope!**


	3. The Dead One

**|| CHAPTER THREE: The Dead One ||**

**|| GLOVERSVILLE, NY ||**

**|| 2014 ||**

**author's note: urgh i don't mean to make so many of these but i just wanted to say sorry for being really slow at updating this since i have exams and dofe expeditions and school trips so you might have to wait a week or two before i update this again and urgh that's why there was such a long gap between these two chapters (i'll also try not to make any more annoying note things again lol sorry!)**

As we leave the crowded hallways of school, Aradia takes charge of our general direction, leading us to a far-flung corner of the school field, behind the football stand and away from everybody in general. A few people glance at us as we walk over, but I scowl, hoping that they won't decide to follow us or see what we're about to do; I don't need their insufferable arses getting caught up in our business, so hope that they all stay away from us.

"Here we go!" She cries, flinging herself down like an over-excited chinchilla and looks up at Terezi and I. "So, where's the board?" I pass her the bag and she starts grinning even more, her eyes widening with excitement. Slowly pulling it out of the bag as if it were a sacred object, she places it on the ground and clutches the planchette in her pale hand firmly.

"Now," She mutters, glancing at Terezi and I solemnly, "We must create the appropriate ambience in order to locate the spirits." It's the middle of the day and we're sitting right next to the football pitch so I struggle to see how exactly the atmosphere can be set, but I leave her to it and let her enjoy the excitement. Terezi sits there, waiting for something to happen. "Don't we need something like a candle or incense to burn?"

"Ideally, but judging by the circumstances of this reading I doubt it'll be possible to burn a candle, Terezi. Make sure both of your phones are turned off since we don't want to distract the spirits." We oblige, although I think the whole thing seems pretty dumb. Part of me wants to laugh and take the pisspot about how damn serious Aradia's taking the whole thing, but another part of me is intrigued and genuinely interested in what happens. Terezi also seems to be, kneeling down and leaning forwards towards Aradia, and the goth girl turns to me.

"Traditionally, Karkat, a lady and a gentleman needed to face each other against the board in order for it to work. Do you want to do the honours? It's nothing against you, Terezi, but you might want to sit back in order for this to work properly."

I nod, and we position ourselves as she says. The whole thing seems to be taking much longer than I hoped, and I have a feeling that lunch break has ended and we were meant to have gone back to classes a while ago, but for once I don't care. She pauses for a second, muttering something beneath her breath, then looks at me dead in the eye.

"And now we wait," she explains, not breaking eye contact with me, "Since the board can take a while to warm up, especially if it's been dormant for a long time, such as twenty years."

"How do you-" Terezi begins, but Aradia shushes her.

"I just know." She smiles contently to herself, as if she knows something that we don't, and then glances back down to the board, waving the planchette above it before placing it back down. She indicates for me to put my finger in the hole at the top with her and I oblige, even though I have no idea how this is going to work.

"Are there any spirits on this board to communicate with? Please identify yourselves." As she says it, I notice Terezi trying to laugh, but she manages to compose herself. For a second nothing happens, but then some force moves the planchette towards "YES." _What the actual hell is this? _I think, staring at Aradia as she continues to smile. _She just moved the planchette and expects me to believe that it's a ghost?_

"Why the fuck are you moving it?" I snap, taking my finger out of it. "This is bullshit!"

"I'm not moving it." She replies calmly, although I can sense a hint of annoyance in her voice. "The spirit is."

"Prove it. I'm not an incompetent douchebag."

"Fine. You can be in control of the planchette whilst I ask all the questions." She removes her fingers and shrugs, staring at me coolly. "I wish it hadn't come to this, but since you're an unbeliever…" Turning back to the board, she starts apologising for disrupting the peace, which makes me want to laugh along with Terezi. Instead, I sit there fuming, feeling like an idiot for believing in this crap to start with.

"Apologies for that, but I would like to ask you to indicate whether you are a good spirit who will willingly answering some questions for us?" Once again, there's a pause, and I want to stand up and laugh in her face, but something makes me want to move it towards the "YES" again. Before I know it, the planchette is hovering over the word and I'm staring at my hand wondering what the fuck is going on with the board.

"Alright… Karkat, what would you like to ask?" Both her and Terezi turn to me, and all of a sudden my mouth goes dry; I have no idea what to say and the fact they've placed the pressure onto me makes me annoyed and uncomfortable.

"Um…" My mind tries to think of something quickly, and without realising I blurt out about the dream I've kept having.

"Who's in the house?"

The question's so dumb and it doesn't even make sense to me, let alone to Aradia and Terezi. The two girls stare at me like I'm some weird ass fuck who just crawled out from a rock and I can't be bothered to explain it to them, so instead I shoot a glare in their direction telling them not to ask about it. For a while my hand stays still, not fully knowing what direction to move towards, but eventually it spells out a word.

"HONK."

I gasp, almost falling back but stopping myself. Even though it's not a name or anything I asked for, it means something, even though I have no idea what exactly that thing is. I decide to ask the board another question.

"When did it happen?"

Another pause, but once again, the board answers my question.

"1985."

"So it's not a dream? Something did actually happen then?"

"YES."

_Oh my god. _My mind's racing, and I need to ask it something else. I feel like there's something about the case that's important to me, even though I have no idea what that thing actually is. By now, Terezi and Aradia look even more confused, and are glancing at each other and then back at me as if a logical explanation is going to magically appear out of nowhere. Ignoring them, I try to focus once more and calm down, although it's really fucking hard not to freak out: I've been thinking about an actual event this whole time and I have no idea why.

"What happened to the guy in my dream? Not the honky motherfucker but the other one."

"HE DIED."

This time I can't hide my thoughts, and let a cuss slip out of my mouth as I gasp "H-how?"

"MURDER."

I don't speak; I feel physically sick and I have no fucking clue why. _People get murdered all the time. Just calm the fuck down. _Despite me thinking that, the word "MURDER" continues to spin around my head. I must look strange because Aradia kneels over towards me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Karkat?" She asks, sounding concerned. Even Terezi looks worried, sitting up and crossing her legs, the smile falling off her face. "What did you mean by your dream?"

"I-I had a dream… but it fucking happened in real life… and I don't know why I keep thinking about it…" I don't have the words to explain it, nor the energy to ask the board for any more information. I want to go back home and lie down in bed, but I can't because of school.

As soon as I remember school, I freeze again and start shaking. "Shit, what's the time?" I ask, my eyes growing wider.

"Lessons started half an hour ago." Aradia replies, glancing at her watch. "Apologies for not mentioning it, but I had algebra and didn't want to go."

"Shit." I say again, standing up slowly despite my legs wobbling. "Shit. We need to get back. I have a history text now – well, half an hour ago."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You're pretty shaken up." Aradia mutters, glancing at me. "I honestly doubt you will do well in a history test judging by your current state. I suggest you go home, or at least stay here for a while longer."

"The test counts for a quarter of my fucking grade. C'mon Terezi. We need to go." I snap. She stands there for a second, looking confused as if she's only four instead of sixteen and a half. "TEREZI. WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

"Uh, what about the board?" She asks, tilting her head.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES?" I shout without thinking about it, then stop. A few meters away I can hear the football team training, and they suddenly stop. Footsteps begin to approach us and I know at that point that we're screwed. I turn to Aradia and point at the Ouija board, hoping that she'll hide it, but instead she stands there and shrugs as if to say that I should deal with it. Suddenly, the football coach appears and stares at us, his hands on his hips.

"What are you kids doing?" He asks disapprovingly. "Don't you have lessons?"

I'm about to lie and say no when Terezi bursts out with a yes. "We didn't realise though because of the board!" I turn to her and want to punch her stupid smiling face because she's just gotten us into a load of trouble, but I calm down and instead clench my fists.

"What board?" He snaps, then glances at it as it lies abandoned on the ground. He bends down and picks it up along with the planchette, shaking his head.

"Is this an Ouija board?"

"No, it's a fucking ironing board. What does it look like to you?" The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them and then I realise that we're in even deeper shit than we were before.

"Right. You three, go see the principal. Now. Your attitude towards your lessons, the fact you're practising witchcraft and your lack of respect makes me wonder how long you'll be staying in this school." He says, and in that moment I know we're all screwed.


End file.
